Burning Sanctuary:Broken Wings
by Auron The Brave
Summary: SEQUEUL TO BURNING SANCTUARY 2 years after Hollow Bastion castle was destroyed, Hiero has been searching for his past with no luck. Meanwhile, N.O.B.O.D.Y. is finishing up their plans, and soon the biggest war in history will begin.
1. Chapter 1

Hiero put the cigarette to his lips and inhaled again. The smoke burned his throat. He blew out, and leaned against to brick wall of the apartment building.

Two years. It had been two long years since he crashed on this god-forsaken island. He hadn't found out a way to get off or anything about N.O.B.O.D.Y.

Damn! He inhaled again, blowing the smoke into the air. He was fourteen, and he didn't even know who he really was.

Damn!

He stared up into the night sky. On of those stars was Hollow Bastion, and he needed to get there. When he had left, it was a smoldering crater, missing a castle. He wondered if Axel and Kixru and all the other Resistance members were ok.

Marluxia had ceased speaking to him ever since he crashed. He wondered why. Several times he tried to communicate with him, but he remained locked inside Hiero's heart.

He took another drag from the cigarette, but then felt arms wrap around him. They reached up his arm and removed the cigarette from his hand.

"I thought you said you would quit?"

Hiero turned and saw a smiling face looking back at him. The girl was about his age, and brown hair to her shoulders swayed in the breeze. She wore a white tank top and blue jeans. Her beautiful blue eyes stared directly into his. She was extremely cute and attractive, and Hiero knew that.

Hiero sighed. His navy blue shirt and a black heart with a skull in it on his back, and his pants had a flame design on them. He was a lot taller than he used to be, and looked like he had matured. He was around 5'2", and the girl was only 4'11".

"I know, I know. I just have been…. stressed lately."

He sighed again, and the girl hugged him. She looked up at him and kissed him on the lips. Then, she gagged.

"You're lips taste like shit!" And she giggled, and began to run away playfully. Hiero laughed and ran after her. They ran threw the alleyways of the city, till eventually Hiero caught up with her. He tackled her to the ground. They rolled around, laughing.

Soon, they stopped. Hiero kissed her again. They stood up.

She jumped on his back, like she wanted a piggy back. She climbed onto his back and he began to walk down the alleyway.

She put her hands on his hand. "So… what has been stressing you?"

Hiero sighed and continued walking. "My….. past."

The girl laughed. " That's no reason to disobey your girlfriend and continue smoking."

Hiero stopped and looked at her surprised. "And since when are we going out? Anyway, I want to find out who I really am. Then I want to get off this god-forsaken island."

The girl put he arms around his neck. "C'mon, Excussum isn't that bad."

Hiero shrugged. Which was difficult considering she was on his back. "Whatever, Yuna."

"What we've got here is failure to communicate.

Some men you just can't reach...

So, you get what we had here last week,

which is the way he wants it!

Well, he gets it!

N' I don't like it any more than you men."

_Look at your young men fighting_

_Look at your women crying_

_Look at your young men dying_

_The way they've always done before_

_Look at the hate we're breeding_

_Look at the fear we're feeding_

_Look at the lives we're leading_

_The way we've always done before_

_My hands are tied_

_The billions shift from side to side_

_And the wars go on with brainwashed pride_

_For the love of God and our human rights_

_And all these things are swept aside_

_By bloody hands time can't deny_

_And are washed away by your genocide_

_And history hides the lies of our civil wars_

_D'you wear a black armband_

_When they shot the man_

_Who said "Peace could last forever"_

_And in my first memories_

_They shot Kennedy_

_I went numb when I learned to see_

_So I never fell for Vietnam_

_We got the wall of D.C. to remind us all_

_That you can't trust freedom_

_When it's not in your hands_

_When everybody's fightin'_

_For their promised land_

_And_

_I don't need your civil war_

_It feeds the rich while it buries the poor_

_Your power hungry sellin' soldiers_

_In a human grocery store_

_Ain't that fresh_

_I don't need your civil war_

_Look at the shoes your filling_

_Look at the blood we're spilling_

_Look at the world we're killing_

_The way we've always done before_

_Look in the doubt we've wallowed_

_Look at the leaders we've followed_

_Look at the lies we've swallowed_

_And I don't want to hear no more_

_My hands are tied_

_For all I've seen has changed my mind_

_But still the wars go on as the years go by_

_With no love of God or human rights_

_'Cause all these dreams are swept aside_

_By bloody hands of the hypnotized_

_Who carry the cross of homicide_

_And history bears the scars of our civil wars_

**"We practice selective annihilation of mayors**

**And government officials**

**For example to create a vacuum**

**Then we fill that vacuum**

**As popular war advances**

**Peace is closer" **

_I don't need your civil war_

_It feeds the rich while it buries the poor_

_Your power hungry sellin' soldiers_

_In a human grocery store_

_Ain't that fresh_

_And I don't need your civil war_

_I don't need your civil war_

_I don't need your civil war_

_Your power hungry sellin' soldiers_

_In a human grocery store_

_Ain't that fresh_

_I don't need your civil war_

_I don't need one more war_

_I don't need one more war_

**_Whaz so civil 'bout war anyway _**

I know it's short. But it is just an introduction. The song is Civil War by Guns N' Roses. It fits this fic perfectly. You will see why…


	2. Chapter 2: Pathetic

Gaxara snickered as Verox kneeled in front of the hooded figure. Seelix smacked him in the back of the head, and he shut up.

"My lord. It is…ready." Verox mumbled to the hooded figure. The hooded figure stood up from the giant black throne. They approached Verox and motioned for him to rise.

They were in a small black as night throne room. Gaxara and Seelix stood near the door, watching.

The hooded man then lifted his head and looked at Gaxara, whose playful smile immediately disappeared and was replaced by a fearful face.

The man walked over to him. Gaxara tried to walk away, but Seelix grabbed his hood, stopping him.

"Gaxara," the man started "I have a special mission for you."

"Oh really, gee that sucks, cause you know me and Dexsis were gonna go see a movie…" He said sheepishly. The man grabbed Gaxara by the next and effortlessly lifted him into the air, choking him.

"I guess you will have to see it another time…"

Hiero and Yuna lay down in a large grassy field outside of Excussum city. The island Excussum was massive, and had many small towns on it, as well as the large metropolis.

The night sky was beautiful. Millions of stars glistened above them. Yuna slowly reached over and held Hiero's hand.

"Y'know what Hiero? I have only known you since you came here two years ago, but I feel like I have known you forever…"

Hiero looked at her. She was beautiful. She stared back into his eyes.

"Maybe you have known me…"

Yuna moved her mouth. No words came out. Then she just, stopped moving. Hiero stood up and looked at her. She was frozen still, like time had stopped.

"Woah, Hiero you have grown."

Hiero turned around. Someone stood there in an Organization coat.

Imidieate rage filled Hiero. "Leave me alone! I hate you guys!"

The person laughed. They threw back their hood, revealing red hair that covered one eye. The other eye had several black lines under it. His skin was bone white. Hiero had only seen him once.

"Gaxara, the Dark Manipulator?" He asked. The boy laughed.

"Yep, that's me. Now listen Hiero. I need you to come back with me to N.O.B.O.D.Y. See, Xehanort is gonna have my ass if you don't come with me. So, lets make this easy."

"You bastard! Get out of my life!" Hiero yelled. He didn't summon his scythe though. He hadn't for 2 years, and he wasn't about to now.

Gaxara chuckled. "I remember when I had a heart. Wait, no I don't. Damn you got me confused!"

Six beams of darkness formed in the air and went together, forming a tanto-like weapon. Gaxara snapped his left hand, and 12 Heartless appeared around Hiero.

Hiero didn't panic. "You can't take me alive, Gaxara."

Just then, the Heartless and Gaxara disappeared, and another figure appeared. He was very muscular and had short brown hair that was spiked. Seelix.

He put his hands on his waist and laughed. "Gaxara can't capture you without Heartless! Golden!"

"What the hell?" Yelled Hiero, and he ran at Seelix. A chunk of earth erupted from the ground nearby and flew at Hiero. He crossed his hand, and a blue barrier appeared around him, the rock shattering on impact.

Seelix put his hand to his chin. "I see your powers are developing nicely. See you around." And he walked into a portal.

"….aeh. Hiero, are you listening?" Yuna suddenly asked. She stood up and walked over to Hiero, who still stood where Seelix

was.

Hiero turned around. "I'm gonna go have a smoke. I need to think."

He ran through the forest, panting and yelling. A branch whipped his face, and he tripped over a root. His face collided with a sharp rock on the ground. He rolled over in pain, blood ozzing down his face.

A figure slowly walked through the forest and approached him. The figure laughed a deep laugh. The boy yelled in horror and tried to stand, but a bandaged hand grabbed him by the throat and lifted him into the air. The figure brought the boy to his face. "Pathetic."

**Hiero is now 5'8" and Yuna is 5'5". Ignore the previous chapter.** **Also, this chapter was purposelly confusing. Which I spelled wrong. Who cares. **


	3. Chapter 3:Birth By Sleep

Hey! All the stuff with the Caretaker is the original chapter of Burning Sancuary I wrote in my school notebook. All the stuff after it is Roxas's thoughts in the first Burning Sancuary, followed by the memories when Hiero had Marluxia infused with him, then followed by something else that I won't tell you what it is :P. The first part is crappy, it is just something to explain how Hiero knows the Caretaker and to introduce Siege. Oh, and all the memories Hiero obtained in the first Burning Sancuary will be explainded soon.

123

"You have got to be kidding me."

Hiero, Yuna, and Yuna's older brother Siege sat on the blue couch in Yuna and Siege's apartment.

"I am serious Siege!" Hiero practically yelled, trying to control his anger. Siege laughed at put his feet up on the coffee table. They were in the living room of the six-room apartment. Very nice apartment.

Siege brushed back his long smooth silver hair, revealing his yellow eyes. He reminded Hiero a lot of that guy Saix.

"So you want me to give up some of my living space in my apartment so you can live here? What is wrong with where you're living now?" Siege asked, stracting his head.

Yuna piped in "The Caretaker is a mean old fart."

Hiero currently lived in a space in the upstairs of Excussum museum. The Caretaker was a nice guy, but Hiero wanted to live with Yuna, somebody she knew. And besides, the Caretaker was always scared and locked the doors around dusk. You couldn't get in unless they were unlocked.

"Please Siege!" Hiero pleaded, leaning in his direction even though Yuna was in the middle.

"You aren't gonna, you know, mess around with Yun…"

"NO!" Hiero and Yuna yelled angrily at the startled Siege, who laughed. "Fine, I guess you can stay."

1234

The Old Caretaker walked around nervously. There was now a storm outside. He walked around in circles, his white hair bouncing around.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no." he continued to mutter. There were only three guards in the museum. He didn't think they could protect him.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the front door. The Caretaker slowly went to the door. He opened it slowly. A hooded figure stood in front of him in the rain.

"Eh…h-h-hello?" He muttered. The figure remained motionless. Finally, it whispered something in a sinister voice. It was hard to make out, but the Caretaker understood.

_**Is he here?**_

Fear struck the Caretaker. HE muttered, "Sorry, we are closed." And slammed the door.

He ran down the hallways, yelling to a guard.

"Guard! Someone is at the door! Seize them seize them!"

The guard turned his head slowly. Foam erupted from his mouth. His eyes were pupiless.

The Caretaker yelled. He spun around and saw the figure from before, which grabbed the Caretaker with a bandaged hand. He threw him across the hallway, and the Caretaker slammed into a pillar. He felt his head, and looked at the trickle of crimson liquid. He heared an evil laugh, and the guards circled him, all foaming at the mouth and emotionless. They slowly began to transform…

_**  
**_

_**12345  
**_

_**Let me live my life the way I want to.**_

_**I'll always be walking out here.**_

_**Come and save me.**_

_**Love can destroy you.**_

_**What was it like, to kill him?**_

_**I miss you**_

_**I don't even remember your name.**_

_**But we are always connected.**_

_**I am not Roxas!" Sora screamed and jumped at the figure. He disappeared. Sora caught himself on the ground. " Damn you." He whispered. " Damn you for everything."**_

_**He opened his eyes. The memory of the people he saved that pushed him away from society caused him to hate everything even more. He had killed Xemnas, he had stopped Organization XIII, yet they still hunted him down and wished him dead. He hated them. And now the past was haunting him even more.**_

"_**You can't kill me. Xenahort." Sora said, and he smiled. Blood escaped from his mouth and dripped down his lip.**_

_**Roxas let out a cry of anger as he slammed his keyblade down. It collided with Sora's. The two kept slashing at each other, there blades colliding over and over, neither of them giving up.**_

" _**You are worth nothing to me," said the figure over Riku. Riku was on the ground, bleeding badly. A puddle of red formed around him as he screamed and lifted his hand to protect himself.**_

_**Hundreds and hundreds of Heartless ran straight into the group of Nobodies. The fight began.**_

_**The girl reached her hand through the water. He was drowning. She screamed and a tear rolled down her cheek.**_

"_**We will still survive." Whispered The Dusk to the man. " Soon they will create another leader. And he will make everyone Nobodies. Then no one will have a heart."**_

_**A Nobody collided with a Heartless. They both got up and attacked each other.**_

" _**It is time to move on." The pink-haired man said, walking into the rising sun in the horizon of the plain.**_

_**Sora jumped at the figure, which disappeared and hit him from behind. They both wielded keyblades. Sora screamed," Hollow Bastion is mine!"**_

_**The castle was aflame as hundreds of Nobody Dusks marched out of it.**_

" _**How are you alive?" Screamed the warrior. His dreadlocks were drenched with blood. " I think the question is, why aren't you dead, Galthros?" And a chakra collided with the warrior's neck.**_

_**A scythe flung through the air. " I am no man, nor Nobody. I am Marluxia!"**_

_**His robes fluttered around him. The mountain was crumbling. " Why don't you just come back to us?"**_

_**It's a constant struggle of light and darkness. They are always evenly powered." Said the girl. The he said. " But now the darkness has too much power."**_

" _**Run! I will fend them off!" yelled the hooded mouse. The mousewieled a Keyblade, but he didn't know who he was. The Nobodies cam closer, so he left the mouse.**_

" _**If we fuse the heart of past members, then we can destroy any threat. So Marluxia, give us your heart, and you will help the Organization. Isn't that what you want?" Asked the cloaked figure. Marluxia shook his head.**_

_**Roxas raised his keyblade over his head to block the new enemy's. He looked familiar.**_

_**The girl kissed him goodbye. " Don't die, ok?"**_

_123456789101112_

_13  
_

_ Hiero awoke in a strange black void. He looked around, seeing noting but darkness. Yet somehow, his feet touched the darkness._

**What does it… feel like?**

**To be**

**A vessel of light and dark.**

"_Where are you!" Hiero shouted. His voice echoed._

**Aaralyn**

"_Who?" Hiero shouted, but yet again, the voice did not answer his question._

**Serith**

_Hiero tried running. He moved, but the darkness seemed to go on forever._

**Ominous**

**Chasers**

**It all began with**

**Birth By Sleep**


	4. Chapter 4: Release me

Howdy! The second part is an extension of a memory that Hiero had in the first chapter of the first Burning Sancuary. Enjoy!

**XIII**

Hiero awoke around noon. Yuna was staring back at him as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Morning sleepy head." She whispered. He rubbed his eyes. The light shown through the old windowsill next to the couch. He had to sleep on the couch as long as he was staying with Yuna and Siege, and it took him awhile to fall asleep.

He got up, lifting Yuna off of him. "I better run by the museum and tell the Caretaker I'm gonna stay with you guys." He said softly. Yuna kissed him on the forehead, and he threw on his shirt. He had slept in his pants.

'See ya later." He announced, then walked to the door of the apartment and left.

The museum door was wide open, even though it had begun to storm again. That was the first odd thing Hiero noticed. He walked into the museum, and found no one.

"Hello!" He yelled. His voice echoed, but no one answered. He slowly walked through the hallways. He noticed a cracked pillar, with some kind of liquid on it. He approached it, and lifted the crimson liquid to his eyes. Fear struck him like a knife.

He began to run to the door, but it shut automatically. He tried opening it, but to no avail.

_**It has been awhile.**_

Hiero turned around, but saw no one. He turned his head and looked around. It was the same voice from his dream last night. A cold, emotionless voice.

"W-w-who are you!" Hiero managed to stutter in fear.

To long 

"Show yourself!" Hiero hollered. He felt his scythe appear in his hands again, something he hadn't used in two years.

A figure appeared a few meters away from him. His wore an Organization coat, and was hooded.

Hiero was suddenly filled with rage. "Leave me alone! All of you!"

I am not part of the Organization, Hiero 

_**I have long been its enemy.**_

Hiero ran at the figure. The figure thrusted his bandaged palm forward, and black energy erupted from it. The energy collided with Hiero, sending him flying back into the door. Pain enveloped his spinal cord.

Hiero stood up, pushing himself up with his scythe. Then something began to appear in his enemy's hands. It formed into the shape of a scythe, exactly like Hiero's.

Hiero charged at him and attacked, the figure blocking it. Hiero jumped back a little and side slashed, the figure blocking that as well. Hiero jumped into the air and flipped, spinning his weapon. The man blocked each attack, sparks flying in all direction.

Hiero backed up, tired. "Who are you?" He repeated.

_**You're past lies where you'd least expect.**_

_**Find it soon**_

"What did you do with the Caretaker?" Anger taking over Hiero. The figure laughed in a cold sinister voice.

Watch your back 

Then the figure disappeared, leaving Hiero to wonder what his words meant.

**XIII**_  
_

_The girl reached her hand through the water. He was drowning. She screamed and a tear rolled down her cheek._

_He tried to get out of the cold water, but he just couldn't. His energy was draining. She tried to pull him up, but she did not have the strength._

"_Release me." He whispered. Blood escaped from his mouth. The girl cried, but did as she was told; he slowly floated to the bottom, all the water around him turning red._


	5. Chapter 5: For you

_So, so you think you can tell Heaven from Hell,_

_blue skies from pain._

_Can you tell a green field from a cold steel rail?_

_A smile from a veil?_

_Do you think you can tell?_

_And did they get you to trade your heroes for ghosts? _

_Hot ashes for trees?_

_Hot air for a cool breeze?_

_Cold comfort for change?_

_And did you exchange a walk on part in the war for a lead role in a cage?_

_How I wish, how I wish you were here._

_We're just two lost souls swimming in a fish bowl, year after year,_

_Running over the same old ground. _

_What have we found? The same old fears._

_Wish you were here._

Cold and bloody, the boy walked down the cold path of the city he didn't even know the name of. Saddened was all but he could be. He witnessed more destruction, than warring brothers, or warring loved ones. The black rain dripped down his body, but he didn't care.

He saw but one figure. A cloaked figure, with it's back turned. The boy approached it. Instead of asking for help, the boy was filled with rage. His cut fists clenched into fists. He barely was able to form the words with his bleeding tongue, but eventually some words came out.

"How could you do this?"

The figure turned, and threw back its hood, revealing a shimmering mane of pink. A smug expression appeared on his face.

**I did this for you.**

**XIII**

Hiero found himself sitting up on the couch and screaming. Cold sweat dripped down from his brow. He looked around the dark living room, and saw no one. Putting his hand on his aching head, he stood up.

**It was been awhile**

Spinning around, Hiero could make out a shape in the darkness.

**Need some light?**

Suddenly, the room illuminated, and nearly killed Hiero of shock. No, it couldn't be him. But it was. There he was, standing there like he was just chilling. Marluxia.

Hiero felt like killing him. "Marluxia! But, I thought you wouldn't speak to me or something! Where were you?"

Marluxia sighed, and then straightened his hair. Finally, he answered. " Nowhere in particular. Had some "business " to take care of."

"And that would be?" Hiero asked, trying not to talk to loud. It would be kind of weird explaining to Yuna that this was a guy that was part of his heart. But, he screamed in his sleep and they didn't wake, so he didn't think it had to be too soft.

Marluxia sighed and sat down on a chair. "Well, where to begin. Hmm……… "

Then something hit Marluxia like a ton of bricks. "Hiero… you don't know why I am in your heart do you?"

Hiero didn't answer. The memories of two years ago went into his brain.

"Want to know why?"

**13**_**  
**_

_**Four years ago, Sora destroyed Org. XIII and killed Xemnas, Xehanort's Nobody. It seemed like peace had been restored once again. But this, of course, was not the case.**_

_**For in fact, Xehanort actually knew how to clone himself. Using a mechanism he used to create artificial Heartless made from real ones, he created a replica of himself. Knowing that he may fall at harvesting Kingdom Hearts' power, he sent his replica to do it. Then he went into a deep frozen hibernation, on an uncharted world. When he found out that his replica had been slain, he came out of his cold sleep and began gathering an army.**_

_**Meanwhile, Sora was happy back on Destiny Island. But, all of this changed when he saw a small Dusk on his front porch. Millions of Nobodies rained down on the small island, and completely ravaged it.**_

_**Sora and his friends fought hard, but there were too many. Eventually, they were forced to flee. Trying to leave, they ran into none other than Xehanort himself. Xehanort implanted fake memories in Riku and Sora and they turned against each other.**_

_**Soon, Xehanort had them weaken each other. Then the sinister murderer, taking advantage of the opportunity, turned them both into Heartless.**_

_**Kixru and Roxas, the Nobodies that were created, found themselves bowing to Xehanort. Xehanort decided to put them as members in his new Organization, called N.O.B.O.D.Y. Roxas and Kixru were forced to kill may, and eventually Roxas believed he could never return as a normal person, and he fully pledged to Xehanort. But Kixru swore that he would die before he joined with him. He betrayed N.O.B.O.D.Y., and got another member, Xavier, to fight the Org. with him. They formed a small force of freedom fighters, like Galthros, the sworn enemy of N.O.B.O.D.Y. after they killed his family, and Auron, an undead guardian who hated the Org. as much as the next guy.**_

_**In the mean time, the new Org. was completely and utterly destroying everything. They conquered Hollow Bastion and made it there flag world. He turned Disney Castle into a Nobody Factory, killing all the inhabitants. No one knows if the king is still alive. But he was far from finished.**_

_**He conquered world after world. But his plan was not domination. Far from it. I still haven't figured it out completely.**_

_**He began to create many new members by taking the hearts of old members, and using the raw power of them to strengthen his new Nobodies. They captured you, Hiero, and tried to use you. They wiped all of your memories, even your name. They thought they could teach you loyalty. But they made one dumb mistake, In order to strengthen you, they decided to use me. And of course, everyone knows that I am the traitor of the original Organization**_

**Half of what happened before Burning Sanctuary 1, more later. The song is Wish You were here by Pik Floyd. Marluxia is wicked important in his fic, so you better like him, cause there will be alot of him.  
**


	6. Chapter 6: The trial

**Note:** Ok, sorry it took me so long. The plot was really lacking, so I took some time off from writing and improved the plot. The red headed man ins't Axel, but a "God". Enjoy!

* * *

A red haired fiery looking man slowly approached a courtroom like setting. He was very nervous. And no one blamed him, for this courtroom was like no other. No judge, jury, guards, anyone. Just him and the darkness. The man was of extreme power, and you could tell. He had a massive sword sheathed on his back, and red glaring eyes. And his coat seemed to be on fire itself.Hello 

The man spun around, unsheathing his blade in fear. "Who-who-who said that?!"

_Don't be a fool_

The man was really scared now. "Show-show yourself!"

Suddenly, he heard a weird noise that is unexplainable. He spun around, and saw a cloaked man at the gavel. He wore a white mask, with little black slits from eyes and a mouth.

"Why have you summoned me!?" The red haired man yelled in anger. Fire engulfed his hair.

The cloaked man spoke once again like a harsh whisper.

_You know exactly why. You have misused the power that we gave you. You say you are a God, yet we made you_

The man shot fire at his hands aimed for the judge. But the fire disappeared into thin air. The judge stood up, and started walking toward the red headed man. He panicked, and ran.

The Zealots are the most powerful. Bow now 

"Never!" The man yelled, and threw his sword. Just before it stabbed the judge, it melted into a small pile of metal. The judge looked up, and suddenly, snakes coiled out of his eyes. The red headed man ran, but wasn't fast enough. The snakes flew at him, and bit down.

The man screamed and collapsed onto the ground, the snakes biting at his neck. He looked up and saw the masked figure, and gasped.

_Goodbye, "God"_

The man lifted a hand, and a large spike erupted from his hand.

That was the last thing the red headed man ever saw.


End file.
